I'm Not That Girl
by Rosette-a-licious
Summary: Spoilers Even after the baby drama goes down, Finn still can't hate Quinn or Puck, but Kurt and Rachel don't seem to be giving up on the pursuit for his love. As things start to get deeper, though, Kurt isn't so sure he knows what he wants.
1. Hands touch, Eyes meet

This is my first Glee fan fiction, guys! I'm kind of excited…even if it isn't very good.

Oh well.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Rachel would have been run over by a bus a long time ago…so, none-the-less, it's not mine.

* * *

Kurt sat in his Biology classroom, doodling in his notebook. Little hearts and letters scribbled all over his notes on pollution and climate change, swirly Ks and Fs decorating the corners of the paper. Leaning over the page, he used a pink pen to draw even more hearts along the paper's edge.

He sat upright in his desk, cupping his chin in his hands, his elbows resting on the table top. He let his eyes wander over every student in the room, finally allowing them to rest when they landed on that _certain someone_: Finn Hudson. Kurt's eyes took on a dreamy-like appearance as he stared at the quarterback. He admired the way the light blue t-shirt clung to his chest; the way his brown eyes glistened in the glowing light of the projector in the dark room; the way his brunette hair looked fantastic, even when it was messy; Kurt even loved the way his eyebrows knit together in confusion as he tried to grasp the simple concept of greenhouse gases.

Kurt giggled silently, not realizing it was aloud until he noticed that the girl sitting next to him was giving him a strange look. He rolled his eyes, all too dramatically, and scoffed, picking up his pencil and continuing with his notes.

When the bell signaled the end of class, Kurt took a deep breath and headed in Finn's direction. He stopped right in front of the football player and cleared his throat, tapping Finn lightly on the shoulder. The jock turned around quickly, a nervous (or was it scared?) looking smile spread across his face.

"Woah, man!"Finn laughed, "You scared me a little bit! So, what's up?"

Kurt felt heat rush to his face, but tried to conceal the oncoming blush as best he could. "Well," he started, "I was just wondering if you were coming to Glee practice. I mean…after what _happened_."

Kurt cursed himself internally when the saw the distressed look that overtook Finn's features. He had known he should not have asked; he knew the topic would still bring up painful memories for Finn, even if the drama had only recently taken place.

The breaking truth of Quinn's pregnancy was already spreading rapidly across the school (no doubt because of Jacob), but to Finn, the hurt that came with it was still fresh in his mind. He had tried to say angry at Quinn, but he just couldn't. She was his girlfriend, and he loved her no matter what. Sure, in a bout of rag he made her leave his house, forcing her to take shelter in Brittany's home, but that did not mean that he didn't _love_ her; he just needed some time to think.

The same was basically true with Puck. Finn had tried his absolute hardest to hate his team (and Glee) mate, but he just couldn't help but to forgive his life long friend. After all, he knew how sex driven Puck was, and he knew that he had set his eyes on Quinn a long time ago. Finn knew he was not the smartest cookie, but horny teenage boy plus cute teenage cheerleader usually equaled sex. And sex usually equaled babies. And babies equaled the source of all of Finn's current problems.

For a second, Finn even considered something Kurt had once told him.

_'Girls. They're your problem,'_ He had said. Maybe he had a point…maybe he was right.

Finn had given it a thought, but quickly shook the idea of being gay out of his head. I just wasn't _right_ for him.

Returning his mind back to the present, Finn plastered his best fake smile on his face, looking straight into Kurt's eyes. The smaller boy's heart skipped a beat when Finn caught his right hand in one of those cheesy secret hand shakes everyone was doing these days.

"Well, man, I'm not sure, but thanks for asking, Kurt." Finn released his hand and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder, "It's good to know that someone here cares about me."

Finn dropped his arm and lifted his book bag onto his shoulders, leaving a very content Kurt staring after him, now alone in the Biology classroom.

* * *

A/N: So, was it OK?? Reviews would be supremely awesome, guuuuys!


	2. Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat

I feel absolutely HORRIBLE for taking so long to update this!!  
Turns out, exams+semester changes+AP classes=writer's block for Rosette. Horrible, horrible writer's block. D:

So...it's taken forever, and it might not be that great, but...chapter two is finally done.

Disclaimer: Is Kurt Hummel the main character? Nah, I didn't think so. Needless to say, I do NOT own Glee.

* * *

"So, everybody," Mr. Schuester stood at the front of the choir room, grinning, "I've got some good news."

The Glee Club sat in the risers, confusion as well as excitement taking over their faces. They were all eager to hear Mr. Schue's surprise. Kurt sat in his chair, legs crossed, trying to fight back the grin that was obviously spread across his soft, pale features.

_He_ knew the good news, and it was certainly good, indeed. Finn Hudson, world's greatest bari-tenor (OK, well, maybe he wasn't the _greatest_, but he was pretty damn good) was returning to Glee Club. Kurt could do nothing to hide the pure ecstatic joy that pulsed through his veins, but he tried his hardest, nonetheless. Oh, he tried, alright. But that didn't stop him from bouncing ever-so-slightly—albeit hyperactively—in his chair.

No one in the room really seemed to notice his extensive joy, except for Mercedes. She gave the small boy a questioning look before rolling her eyes and turning to look at the front of the classroom again. Kurt just giggled at his best friend's reaction and gripped the bottom of his chair tightly in a sad attempt to stop bouncing. It didn't really work, but it made him feel better about himself.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester finally spoke up again, "calm down, calm down!!" He let out a soft laugh before continuing, "So, I know…that we were all devastated by the loss of Finn. And when he rejoined you for that brief time at Sectionals, Miss Pillsbury could tell that all of you felt a little bit better about your chances. So…I'm sure all of you would like to know that," He paused, just for a moment.

Scratch that. He paused for a _ridiculously_ long moment. Kurt felt his ecstatic bouncing becoming more and more sporadic. Each passing second seemed like an hour to him…and he didn't think he could take the silence much longer.

Thankfully, Schuester finished with, "Mr. Finn Hudson has returned to Glee club!"

The teacher motioned his arms to the door like a game show host. Through it walked Frankenteen himself, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Gosh Mr. Schue, that was…that was kinda deep." A light red blush blanketed Finn's neck as he stood in front of the club and waved. "H-hey guys!"

Kurt was the first to react, waving back almost immediately. The rest of the club followed suit, giving small waves and smiles. The guys stood up and bumped fists with Finn, the girls forming a line and receiving small, friendly hugs. In contrast, Finn held Quinn in a long embrace, lightly brushing a blonde strand out of her face when they broke apart. She smiled up at him.

From across the room, Kurt shot Quinn daggers full of jealousy and anger. He knew Finn should be his. He knew Finn _would_ be his. There was no doubt in his mind. Well…no doubt except for that one small little problem. That small little fact that Finn was straight was just one little hindrance in his plan. Just that one! Oh…and the fact that Finn's stupid straight girlfriend was pregnant.

_'It's not even his!!'_ Kurt thought at he looked longingly at Finn. _'Stupid GIRL. I know he'll see the wrongs of his ways.'_ He sighed,_ 'And then, he'll be running into my arms.'_

He was broken out of his daydreams with a quick tap to his temple from Mercedes. He smiled and walked up to Finn, hoping for a second that he would receive a hug as long and romantic as the one Quinn had gotten. His hopes were dashed as Finn grabbed his hand and shook it awkwardly, then bumped his fist lightly. Kurt smiled and walked away, heading to talk to Mercedes and Tina.

"Aw, hell. That's drama waitin' to happen." Mercedes was looking Finn as soon as Kurt approached the two girls. She looked angry.

"I wonder what they're gonna do?" Tina asked, looking in the same direction. "I guess they'll have to confront each other eventually, so…no time like the present, right?"

Kurt turned around to see what they were talking about when his eyes landed on the scene at hand.

Puck had approached Finn, just like the rest of the Glee Club had done, but this time it went a bit differently. Instead of smiling and enjoying the attention, Finn seemed to turn into a completely different person. Puck said something that set Finn off, and that hate he couldn't feel? Oh, he felt it all right, in one violent burst. Finn lifted metal chair with one hand as if it were nothing and tossed it across the choir room. Mr. Schue turned around and immediately started trying to calm Finn down, and Puck was ignored for all of about two seconds.

"That dumb whore got my girlfriend _pregnant_!" Finn screamed, his voice cracking with the volume, as he pointed at his ex-best friend. "He got her _pregnant_ and everyone just expects me to _forgive_ him? Even _HE_ thinks I should forgive him! You're all out of your minds!! There's no way in HELL that I will ever forgive that son of a bitch!"

Kurt looked at Finn through his entire shout-fest, not even trying to hide his fear. His blue-green eyes were wide in shock and his already pale skin seemed paler. He let his eyes stray to Puck, and even the almighty Kurt Hummel couldn't believe what he saw.

Noah Puckerman—terror of the school, horrifying jock, king of the Slushie Facial—looked frightened. And _sad_. It was not a look Kurt had come to associate with the mohawked teen. As Finn yelled and spat insults at him, Puck just stood there, emotions plastered all over his face, and took them. Every single one. And, though he would never admit it, Kurt felt sorry for him.

After almost an hour had passed, Schuester had finally managed to calm the quarterback down. He gave the group a short—and much needed—break, and then Glee practice was to begin as usual. It wasn't until then that he noticed that someone had gone missing.

"Where's Puck?"


	3. Hearts Leap in a Giddy Whirl

Jesus, it's been a while. Sorry, guys! But now I'm done with high school, and college doesn't start until late August, so this should get updated more frequently.  
For the purpose of reading this story, just forget everything that happened after like…Preggers, honestly. Even if I do seriously want to murder Finn for what he's done.  
Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to say it again? I'm gonna go slit my wrists or something people. *sigh* Fine. I don't own Glee. HAPPY NOW? You've dashed all of my hopes and dreams!

Now, on to chapter 3!

* * *

"Where's Puck?"

The entire Glee Club stared at their teacher for all of two seconds, before frantically turning and looking for the self-proclaimed bad ass. A minute had not even passed when Quinn stood, her hand placed protectively over her lower belly, a smile gracing her features.

"I'll go look for him," she said, ready to leave the crowded room.

Before she could even take a single step, Kurt stood in her way, fury evident in his eyes, and spat, "Like hell you will! You're the source of all the problems here!"

Kurt felt himself die a little inside as the peaceful expression on Quinn's face fell into one of despair and guilt. He would not admit it to himself until later that he also felt a sense of accomplishment. After taking in a heavy breath, he shouldered his messenger bag and stood at the front of the choir room, his eyes alight with determination.

"As I feel I am the only one capable of taking this entire situation seriously without being violent, I believe I am the only viable option we have available to go and find Puck." He smiled at the rest of the club waiting or any objections. After receiving none, he gave a quick goodbye, "Alright then. I'll see you all shortly," and was on his way out the door.

* * *

Kurt had only been searching the grounds for ten minutes when he came across the sound of hard thuds coming from underneath the stands in the football stadium. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, setting his bag gently on the pavement a safe distance away from the muddy field, before walking across the grass to wear Noah Puckerman was beating his fists to a bloody pulp on the hard aluminum.

Kurt cleared his throat as he watched the Neanderthal attack the innocent bleachers. After being completely ignored, which Kurt Hummel was just not accustomed to, he decided to be a little more forward with his attempts. He stepped right beside Puck and proceeded to scream in his ear.

"Noah Puckerman, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" Kurt looked pleased when the jock looked him in the eye, obviously startled.

"What the fuck, man?" Puck stepped back, holding his hands, his eyes wide with unshed tears as he stared at Kurt.

And that was what set off the flashing lights inside of Kurt. Years of being on the receiving end of wedgies, pee balloons, and dumpster dives and never once had he seen the perpetrator, Noah "BAMF" Puckerman, shed a single tear. Even after his father had run off in the third grade, Puck had remained stoic as his mother basically fell apart. Even when he was pummeled to the ground by a linebacker who was three times his size, Puck got up and dusted himself off, only to have it happen over and over again.

Now, after being dissed by his (ex)best friend and completely ignored by the people he had once considered friends, Puck was crying. The tears slid down his dark cheeks like rivulets after a dam had broken, staining his once confident features with doubt and regret. He fell to a heap on the ground, holding himself up only by the strength of his hands and knees.

Kurt felt horrible. That was the only way to describe the knotting feeling he had in the pit of his stomach at that moment. Noah Puckerman was breaking down in front of him, and he was just standing there, watching in amazement like a tourist witnessing the Eiffel Tower for the first time. After mentally gathering himself, Kurt walked over to the fallen running back and started rubbing soothing circles on his trembling back. That seemed to help a little, so Kurt started to speak.

"So, um, hi," it was hard for him to find the right words to say at a time like this, "Everyone's waiting for you back in the choir room. I-uh, I offered to come find you. And look, I found you!" Kurt let out a fake laugh, but it was cold and forced. He licked his lips and started again, "So, it'd be pretty sp-splendid if you could go with me and show everyone that you're, uh, that you're okay. A-alright?"

Puck sat up, shaking Kurt's hands off of him, before wiping his tears from his face. He took a few deep breaths before looking at Kurt again.

His face was by no means pale, but it was much lighter than the counter-tenor had grown used to seeing. His eyes were rimmed with red from the tears, puffy in all the wrong places. His lips were dry, a pink tongue darting out to wet them before he finally spoke up.

"Look, Hummel, we're gonna pretend you did not just witness any of that. We're gonna pretend that I did not just break down on the football field, that you did not find me crying, and that you most certainly did not comfort me. Got it?" Kurt nodded, small and frightened, "Good. Now, thank you. For real. I know I haven't been the best dude to you or whatever, but, thanks."

Puck stood, brushing his pant legs off and running a bruised hand through his small strip of hair. He extended an arm towards Kurt, offering to help him off the dirt. Kurt looked at the appendage, bewildered by the fact that it was being offered in chivalry rather than aggression. After sighing, he accepted the hand and heaved himself of the ground.

"No problem," he said, looking Puck in the eyes, "Now you can pay me back by giving me enough money to get these pants dry cleaned. They're D&G."

Puck's eyes went wide before a fit of laughter erupted from his lips, shaking his entire body. His eyes were shut tight, his nose crinkled, and his mouth ajar as the evident amusement had his way with him. Kurt looked offended as the older teen unraveled before him. Pulling his arms into his chest and arranging his most perfect pout on his lips, he shot Noah Puckerman a skank look* nobody could stomach.

The other's laughter stopped almost instantly as he caught a glance of the look Kurt was giving him. A few more chuckles escaped his pinched lips and he placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Wow, dude, you're hilarious. In like, a smart kind of way, you know? Anyways, I'll get you that money, promise. I was wondering, since you are the only one who actually came to look for me," Kurt winced inwardly, Quinn's expression as he left the choir room haunting his mind, "would you mind helping me with this Quinn stuff? I really do like her, man, and I want to be a part of my kid's life. Not like my dad. I want to be there for her. For both of them."

Kurt was touched. After all of these years o only seeing Puck's rough exterior, he was seeing the actual (well, almost) human being that lay beneath the jock's mask. He smiled, a plot already forming in his head. He would help Puck, an be able to help himself, too.

"Well, sure I'll help you! I'll make you the object of Quinn's desire. You'll be the man of every girl's dreams before the semester is over. I give you my word." He shook Puck's hand, "After all, it's like I told Rachel. Makeovers are like crack to me."

Puck laughed, a genuine hearty laugh, "Yeah man, thanks. And even though I asked you, I gotta know. Why did you accept it so fast? I expected some bribery or something to be in order."

Kurt looked at him, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, if I get you and Quinn together, that leaves Finn all lonesome and sad. That's where little old me comes in, holding a tissue and a cup of hot chocolate, ready with a shoulder to cry on. And if that cocoa is spilled and the tissue forgotten for a hot, steamy make-out session, I cannot say I would truly mind at all." Kurt giggled.

Puck stared at the boy, wide eyed, before smirking, "Oh I see, you've got ulterior motives. Sure, whatever, man. Hey, I'll even help to make Finn see how great the other side could be. He'll be running into your arms in not time, dude."

Kurt smiled, "Why, thank you, Puck. Now, let's get back to the choir room before everyone thinks you've murdered me and stashed my body in the back of Ms. Pillsbury's car."

The boys gathered their things and headed back in the direction of the school building.

* * *

Kurt arrived at the choir room, expecting a lot more noise to be coming from behind the door than there actually was. He swung the door open, hearing it slam against the wall, and busted in.

"I found him!" he sang, motioning his arms to the horrible posture that was Noah Puckerman.

The rest of the Glee Club stared at the two of them, complete disgust focused on Puck, before Mr. Schuester clapped his hands and sent both boys to their respective seats; Kurt's between Mercedes and Tina, and Puck's in the very back against a wall, separate from the rest of the club.

"Alright Kurt, thanks a lot. So," Mr. Schue looked around the room to see the already thick tension building, "I guess since so much has already happened we should just call it a day. Whadya say, guys?" The club cheered and bounded out of the room. The teacher laughed and made his way to his own office to gather his things.

Puck walked over to Kurt and waited for the smaller boy to pick up his bag before speaking.

"So, I'll do what I said if you do what I said," he smiled, "Pinky promise."

Kurt looked incredulously at the phalange extended his way before accepting it with his own.

"Pinky promise." He responded.

"Good, now you can't break that, dude. Pinky promises are some serious shit. Or, so my sister says." Puck laughed and turned on his heel, offering Kurt a small salute as a goodbye.

Kurt waved back and was about to leave before he spotted Finn taking his time in a corner. After gathering up as much courage as he could muster, which when it came to Finn just was not all that much, he made his way over to the much taller teen. Just as he was about to tap him on the shoulder, Finn turned around, almost toppling over Kurt.

"Woah, you keep scaring me like that, dude!" Finn rubbed the back of his neck and smiled down at Kurt, "So, you wanna talk to me or something, man?"

Kurt took a few seconds to remember how to breathe before answering.

"Well, I don't really need anything, but I can think of someone who does. I think you should talk to Puck, Finn. I really do. I mean, you two were such great friends before, and I know what he did was pretty awful, but after talking to him I can honestly say he seems genuinely apologetic." Kurt felt like he was rambling, "So, to get to the point, you should talk to Puck. 'Nuff said."

Kurt let out a huff of breath before being completely engulfed in all that was Finn Hudson's strong embrace. The bone crushing hug lasted only a few mere seconds, but to Kurt it was a lifetime.

"Yeah, dude, thanks. I think I was really waiting for someone to tell me that. Thanks."

Finn hefted his backpack onto his shoulder and left the choir room, and if Kurt thought he felt his heart leap a little in his chest, he certain would not deny it later.

~+++TBC+++~

AN: A skank look, if you are not aware, is a death glare, only much worse. Chris Colfer pulls these off quite nicely as Kurt.

Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I only read over it once, so I know I probably didn't catch them all.

Read and review? Thanks.


End file.
